


Historical Accuracy is Overrated

by fanboi214



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: The Doctor and Jack find themselves in 19th century London but it's clear some things have changed. While The Doctor is intent on investigating, Jack revels in the seedy side of high society. And both inadvertently start down the road to discovering something that's been in front of them all along.
Kudos: 3





	Historical Accuracy is Overrated

“Truly, Jackie you didn’t need to this.” The Doctor said with a polite nod across the dinner table. The year was 2008 and the last of the time lords found himself in a tiny London dining room in the home of Jackie Tyler. His companions, Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness were also present at the meal as was the hostess herself. 

“Of course I had to, it’s my only baby’s birthday.” Jackie replied. 

“You can travel all through time and space and never find anything like home cooking,” Rose replied. 

“That I’ll have to agree with,” Jack muttered as he swirled his spoon through his mysteriously lumpy soup.

“It was a wonderful meal.” The Doctor cut in quickly.  
“Meal? This was only the first course.” Jackie replied. 

“There’s more?” The Doctor blinked. 

Jackie laughed, “Yes! Haven’t ya ever had human food before?” 

“Yes, but I don’t know if I had any tonight.” Jack snarked quietly, earning a strong kick from Rose under the table.

Smoke began wafting from beneath the door of the adjoining room as a fire alarm chimed. “Oh, that’s the main course.”

Seconds after Jackie excuse herself from the room, the Doctor’s sonic began to strobe. Rose was the first to catch it, her head cocking to the sigh, “What’s that?” 

The Doctor glanced down at his pocket to the whirring light, “That’s just the TARDIS picking up an emergency distress beacon.” He said off handedly before jumping up at the realization. “I should probably go look into that.” 

“But I promised my mum I’d visit with her for my birthday.” Rose remarked. 

“Stay here.” Jack said getting to his feet, “I’m sure me and the Doc can handle whatever this is and be back in time for cake.” 

“Jack’s right.” The Doctor nodded “Enjoy your day.” 

“You sure?” Rose asked. 

“Positive.” The Doctor emphasized. He and Jack were out of the house before Jackie returned from the kitchen charred roast in hand. 

Jack had suspect the ‘emergency’ was a fake but he wasn’t entirely certain until he and the Doctor were out on the street. The Doctor let out a whoop of relief in that broad theatrical way he telegraphed all his emotions. His slender arms spinning about in an adorable ball of chaos. Both men were more than happy to dip out on the celebration and simply while away a few hours aboard the TARDIS. Though as they were here… as they had all of time and space at their disposal… as they could come back at any given moment they decided to go on one teeny tiny adventure. And they were very unwitting as to where that adventure would lead them…

***  
“Oh dear reader, I dare say that there is mystery in the air as I have encountered the rarest of creatures… a perspectives suitors I’ve never heard tell of. And I am not the only one. It seems all of London is buzzing about not one but two fetching fellows who have swept in out nowhere. By all reports both our boys look rather flattering in formal attire. One an apparent military officer perhaps on leave? His companion an even more mysterious doctor who simply is referred to by their profession. Well these dashing lads got the eye of more than a few young ladies when they showed up at the Queen’s Ball last evening. Who are they? Is it a coincidence that they descend on the town just as the season has started? How did they secure and invite to such an exclusive soiree? The Queen herself may be the only one who knows, seeing as she presumably extended these invites, but her majesty isn’t sharing. Rest assured, though, I will not stop until I get answers. 

-Lady Whistledown”

Jack Harkness looked up from the pamphlet and peered over the TARDIS console at the Doctor who had been in a whirling dervish since last night. They had come here on a lark, but when they found Queen Charlotte on the thrown it had spun the Doctors head considering there was in fact never such a queen. Something was changing history and the Doctor was going to pin it down. Jack well… he was just determined to have some fun. “Hey Doctor, I think we made an impression.” The grin spread across his face.


End file.
